


When Levy comes to visit

by LuNaLoverAlex



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Just for Laughs, Tumblr Prompt, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6493291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuNaLoverAlex/pseuds/LuNaLoverAlex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Gajeel forgets that Levy is coming over and his place is a wreck? It doesn't help that Natsu won't lend a hand either</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Levy comes to visit

**Author's Note:**

> First Fairy Tail story~ Hope I did okay...
> 
> Got the idea from the prompt "Person A rarely cleans their room but when they do, it's only when they know Person B is coming over and Person C is A's roommate and just cackles whenever A is frantically cleaning their shared home. Bonus: Person B comes 5 minutes early and they hear muffled screeching from the inside, and A yelling "Fuck it all!We live outside!And we eat bark and sticks and dirt and shit!" " from Tumblr.

It was a lazy Friday. Gajeel was chilling out on the floor in front of the TV, pillow under his head and cat on his chest, nodding off into dream land. Hearing the metal clang sound of his ring-tone, Gajeel reached out and grabbed his cellphone. Thus disturbing the sleeping Lily, who then bolted off to another room.

BookShrimp: [Are we still having the study session at 5?]

His eyes widened and sweat started to bead down his face. "What is it?" Natsu asked, sitting lazily on the clothes, and crumb, covered couch, petting their other cat. Which was blue for some reason. "Fuck...what time is it?" came the nervous answer. "Uh, 4:40 why?" the pinkette raised a brow.

Getting up in a panic, he hurriedly tried to clean up, once again sending the black cat running. "I totally forgot that the shrimp is coming over!" he half yelled as he tossed dirty dishes into the sink.

"Hey! Don't break those! They're the only good ones we have left!"

"I'll buy us new ones!"

Natsu pouted, watching his roommate stumble around throwing all the trash towards the garbage can. To the blackette's chagrin, most of it only landed in the vicinity of the basket, some even hitting Lily. Groaning, Gajeel ran into one of the rooms, his arms full of clothes, dirty and clean.

"Damn it Salamander! A little help!" could be heard coming from the room. Natsu only laughed, deciding to continue watching TV instead. The frantic man came rushing back into the living room. Picking Natsu up by the collar of his shirt, letting the blue cat fall to the floor, he threw him towards the kitchen. Letting out a surprised yelp, Natsu landed face-first on the tile floor, his butt to the sky.

"What was that for?!"

"You were in the way! While you're in there, clean the dishes!"

"Why should I?"

"Because you're the one that eats everything and never cleans up afterward!"

Having no comeback, the scarf lover got up and started the water, mumbling insults under his breath.

* Ding Dong*

"SHIT!"

"Hahaha!"

"Why the hell is she early?! She's not suppose to be here yet!"

"Serves you right!"

"No! No! No! I still got 15 minutes! Why the fuck is she here already!?"

XXXXX

Levy stood not-so-patiently at the door. After having sent multiple texts hours ago, and not getting a reply -which never happens- she decided to come early. She fidgeted and bit at her lower lip, the shouting from inside did nothing to help her uneasiness.

* CRASH* * SHATTER* "God dammit Salamander!"

The sudden noise, followed by a muffled shout and multiple scampering feet, made her jump. "Ga-Gajeel? Is everything alright?" she called shakily.

"Ah fuck it! We live outside! And we eat bark and sticks and dirt and shit!"

Hearing the heated claim, Levy couldn't help but giggle, all her worries thrown out the window.

"Yeah, right, that will definitely work. It ain't like she's been over every week for the past year..."

She snorted out loud at the sarcastic reply. Covering her mouth with her hand.

"Wait! Why would we eat shit too!?"

The late remark did her in. Now she was full out laughing, bent over with her arms hugging her stomach. Her eyes brimming with tears.

XXXXX

Huffing from all the yelling, Gajeel finally remembered that Levy was still waiting to be let in. He almost sprinted to the door, throwing it open with a gust of air. He looked down at her a little surprised and bewildered. There she was, breathing heavy, with one hand holding her gut and the other brushing the accumulation of tears away from her eye.

"Uh, Shrimp?"

"Hehe, I was worried over nothing."

He raised a brow in question. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she explained. "When you didn't message back like you usually do, I got worried something happened. Hence why I came a little early."

Gajeel just blinked at her a couple times before he was able to comprehend what she was saying. "W-When did you send the text?" he was still not understanding the situation. "Around two hours ago, I sent a few before I headed over too."

He squinted at her, about to say something, but was cut off by another ring of his cellphone. With a low growl, he turned and stomped over to check it.

BookShrimp: [Gajeel?]

BookShrimp: [Did you get my text?]

BookShrimp: [This isn't like you. Did something happen?]

BookShrimp: [I'm heading over now just to be safe]

"Geez talk about blowing up someone's phone." he sighed, motioning for Levy to enter. She pouted "I was only worried. You always text back within a couple minutes.". "One of us must've had bad reception." he shrugged, setting his phone back down. She looked past him to Natsu as he picked up pieces of china from the kitchen floor. She pointed to the boy in the kitchen.

"Was that the cause of the crash sound I heard?"

"It's Scrap Metal's fault!"

"How the hell is it my fault!"

"Because you always freak when Lev is coming over!"

"No I don't!" Gajeel's face and ears where completely red, and not from anger.

"Liar! You're blushing!"

"N-No I'm not!" being completely flustered, Gajeel was running out of comebacks.

"HAHAHAHA!"

The roommates stopped yelling at each other, both looking towards the laughing guest. "Shrimp?" Gajeel raised a brow. "S-Sorry, I just...hehe...you two are...hehe...so silly." she tried to explain herself, still unable to stop giggling.

Sighing once again that night, Gajeel made his way over to the coffee table. "Whatever...We might as well get to work." he motioned for her to sit beside him. Nodding in agreement, Levy joined him on the, now clean, couch. After taking out her textbooks and other needed utensils, they both began studying diligently.

XXXXX

9:45

* yawn*

"You tired already, shorty?"

"No, no, I'm fine. Let's keep going."

"If you're tired, just say so."

Levy sighed, rubbing her face with her hand, "It is getting pretty late.". Gajeel chuckled at her, starting to put his things back into his book bag.

"You should start heading home."

"Fine..." With that, Levy packed up her school supplies, and headed to the door, followed by Gajeel.

"See you tomorrow?"

"Sure, whenever you want, I'll be home all day."

The two said their goodbyes. "Man, you are whipped." Natsu commented, peeking out from around his bedroom door. The pierced boy glared at his roommate.

"Since when is that a bad thing?"

"Point taken..."

Natsu went back into his room. Gajeel went to the kitchen, grabbing an apple from the fridge, and Lily from the island counter, then going to his room, closing the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know how to end this, so I made a little reference to the movie "Stick It". Lol


End file.
